


If You'll Have Me

by MomoMoon115



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Aunt!Lisa, Barry Allen & Iris West Friendship, Break Up, Dad!Len, Internet Relationship, M/M, Michael Snart, Misunderstandings, Original Male Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4011613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoMoon115/pseuds/MomoMoon115
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len is perfect for Barry in every way possible. At least that's what he thought up until he met him in person. But, Barry has it bad for Len, and he can't figure out how to make this relationship possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You'll Have Me

Barry dressed excitedly. Tonight he’d finally be meeting the man he’s been talking to online. He just in a more casual, formal outfit, but he couldn’t help but wonder how Len was in person. They’d been talking on the phone for weeks and had some skype conversations every now and again. They’d met on some singles site that Iris had signed Barry up for. Before he could delete it, he had a message from a man, Leonard Snart. Barry had profile stalked him while they carried a steady instant message conversation. Needless to say, the rest was history. Barry had fallen so hard for the man. And while the age difference was noticeable, Barry didn’t care. He really liked Len and nothing would tell him otherwise.

That is until Barry and Len finally met up. 

Barry frowned as he slowly ate his food. Len was currently texting away on his phone, oblivious to the world around him. Barry had tried asking him some questions, tried getting a conversation going, but it seemed Len’s focus was on anyone but Barry. So, Barry remained quiet for the rest of dinner. He could feel some sad stares coming his way and just smiled a bit at the people looking at them. 

When Len finished texting, the date picked up a bit. But, it seemed Len was still preoccupied with his phone. Barry smiled his way through the rest of dinner as they kept of half conversations that Len would forget about. Barry started getting frustrated when Len would start answering and then drop off again to look at his phone, but he kept his cool.

When Len bid him goodbye, they hugged and went their separate ways. Barry sighed walking into the house. Iris apologized for his rough night, despite it not being her fault. She assured him that maybe it was a one time thing. Maybe Len was worried about something. Barry nodded, and when Len asked him out to Jitter’s two weeks later, he accepted. At least Iris would be there to help him. 

They arrived at Jitter’s a little after sun down. This time the date had started well, but as trivia night started up and Len was too preoccupied to even play the game with Barry, Barry gave up. 

“Is there something wrong, Len?” Barry asked, biting his lip. 

Len blinked. “No, why would you think that?” 

“No reason.” Barry asked as he glanced at Iris watching them from the counter. 

Len smiled and proceeded to answer the next trivia question incorrectly which Barry found strange because Len had told him that history was one of his favorite subjects. When trivia night finished. Barry was going to ask if Len wanted to hang out a bit more, but Len turned him down. ‘It’s getting a bit late don’t you think?’ So Barry just waved goodbye as Len hurried out of the dinner. 

“Barry, I know how much you like this guy, but maybe it’s time to let it be.” Iris said as he brought over a cup of coffee for him and herself.

Barry proceeded to spend the rest of the night wallowing into freshly baked cookies, courtesy of Iris. 

Barry spent the next few days texting with Len like always. They had a few phone calls as well, but certainly not as much as when they’d started talking about 5 months prior. They used to talk for hours a night, getting to know each other, before they started with the recent dates. Barry thought that maybe Len only meant to keep it a friendship. Maybe Barry saw too much into Len’s advances. Especially if Len just blew him off when he got there in favor of his fascination with his phone. 

Barry smiled when Len came up on the caller id. “Hey!” 

“Hi, Barry. I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me this Friday? Maybe on a walk through the park or something?” Len asked. 

Barry’s heart skipped a beat. Why was Len still asking him out? After the way he’d been treated these past two dates, Barry didn’t know if he wanted to be ignored again. Especially since they’d be alone in the park at least if they went out to a place, Barry would be able to focus on other things. 

“Barry?” 

“Huh? Uhm...yeah sure. I’d love to.” Barry replied. Fuck it, the third time’s the charm right?

“Great. I’ll see you on Friday at the park near Jitter’s?” Len asked. 

“Of course!” Barry replied. 

“Okay, see you then.” Len hung up. 

Barry looked at the call ended message on his phone and sighed. He’d give Len one last chance. Barry threw himself onto the bed and yelled in frustration. He really wanted this to work. Len was practically perfect for him. He was smart, sexy, calculating, and they shared some of the same interests. He’d thought Len felt the same way, but after this call it seemed that Len just wanted a friend to hang out with. 

Friday night finally came and Barry dressed himself in simple jeans and a long sleeved shirt. He met Len at the opening of the park, and laughed when he was able to surprise him. Len laughed along and they made their way through the park trail. About ten minutes into their walk he felt his hands brush Len’s. Barry pulled away a bit, but Len reached for his hand and laced them together. Barry looked at their intertwined hands and smiled as he moved in closer to Len. They walked for a few more minutes before Len pulled his phone out again. 

Barry froze inside. He felt like crying, but he would deal with his decision tonight. No matter how much he liked Len. Len put it away seconds later as they walked down the trail in silence, enjoying each other’s presence. They’d reached half way through the park when Len pulled out his phone for the umteenth time. Barry squeezed his right hand into a fist before snatching his left hand out of Len’s grip. Len looked at Barry in surprise. 

“Barry?” 

Barry stared at Len without a word. 

“Barry. Is there something wrong?” Len asked. 

“Is this a joke to you?” Barry asked. 

“Barry. What are you talking about?” 

“Answer the question, Leonard. Is this,” Barry gestured between them. “a joke to you?” 

Len looked at Barry in confusion. “Of course not, Barry.” 

“Because it sure seems like it.” Barry says coldly.

“Barry-” 

“Stop. Len.” Barry said, and Len stopped. “Do you think I deserve this? To be ignored, to get my hopes up every time you ask me out? Len, I really like you, but it doesn’t seem like it’s mutual.” 

“What are you talking about, Barry? I do care for you, a lot.” Len whispered. 

Barry crossed his arms over his chest and shrunk away from Len. “It doesn’t seem like it at all.” 

Len wrapped his arms around Barry. “I’m sorry, Bar. I’m so sorry you felt ignored. Felt like I was trying to lead you on, but I really do care for you.” 

Barry nodded, but didn’t look at Len. 

“Will you give me one more chance?” Len asked. 

“I- I told myself that today would be your last chance, but I’ll give you one more chance. But, no matter how it will pain me to let you go, I will if you miss that chance.” Barry said before he walked away. 

A week later, Barry got a text from Len to meet him at the Central City carnival. Barry thought it was strange for two grown men to have a date at the carnival, but whatever. He replied and got dressed to meet him. 

When Barry got there, Len was just getting off the phone. Barry smiled and said hello. Len greeted him back as he wrapped an arm around Barry’s shoulders before they made their way into the carnival. 

Barry was actually having fun tonight. Len had only checked his phone maybe twice in the past 2 hours. They both played arcade games and won some prizes for each other. They decided to sit at a bench to take a short break. They were laughing and smiling. 

“Barry. Would you mind if I kissed you?” Len asked. 

Barry paused. He looked at Len with wide eyes and nodded. Len smiled as he leaned in and tilted his head to the side. Their lips met in a short, sweet kiss. Len pulled away with a grin. He pulled out his phone again. 

“It’s about 7:30. Want to make our way around the park again?” Len asked. 

Barry smiled and nodded. He looked at Len who’d looked down at his phone to lock it, but now had wide eyes. 

“Something wrong?” Barry asked.

“N-nothing. Everything’s fine.” Len said. Lisa will take care of it. I trust her. 

Barry nodded and they made their way through the park again. Barry felt happy up until Len started ignoring him in favor of his phone again. Barry tried to ignore it, but finally cracked when Len had turned to just keeping his phone out to look at every second. Barry’s eyes grew damp. He took a deep breath to hold back tears before stopping in the middle of the carnival. Len continued on for a few feet before noticing Barry wasn’t following him. 

He was about to ask Barry a question when he he looked at his phone again. “I- I have to go.” Len said moving to turn around. 

“Len!” Barry called. 

Len turned around as Barry took a few steps toward him. “Delete my number, yeah?” 

Barry noticed Len’s hand clenched around his phone. Len looked at him almost pleading. 

Barry shook his head. “I’ll see you around, okay?” Barry finished, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. 

Barry saw Len’s jaw clench as he nodded and ran off. Barry hid his face in the big teddy bear Len had won for him as he found a bench to sit. The decision was hard, he really liked Len. Maybe it was even turning into love, but Barry knew when he wasn’t being treated right. he wouldn’t be treated like this no matter how much he liked someone. He’d get over Len, it’d take time, but Barry knew he would. 

Barry took a deep breath as he looked up to the sky. He felt someone tugging on his coat and he moved to see what it was. Barry found a little boy, maybe six with big tears in his eyes and sucking his thumb. 

“Are you a police officer, Mister?” the boy asked. 

Barry smiled. “No, I’m not, but I help police officers catch the bad guys.” 

“Can you help me find my auntie? I’m lost.” 

“Yeah, yeah, sure bud. I’ll help you find your auntie.” Barry said. 

Barry lifted the boy into his arms and started walking. “So what’s your name, buddy?” 

“Michael. But, auntie and Daddy call me Mikey.” 

“Well then, Mikey, I’ll use all my power to find your auntie okay?” Barry said as they made their way through the park.  
Barry put Mikey on his shoulders. “There you’re taller now, so you can look for your aunt. Tell me if you see her okay?”

“Kay!” Mikey said, pulling his thumb out of his mouth.

They’d been walking for about ten minutes before Barry asked Mikey if he was thirsty. Mikey said yes, so he took them to the water fountain. After getting a drink, Barry decided to take Mikey to the entrance of the park. maybe his aunt would be waiting there. 

Barry turned around to help Mikey see. He gasped a bit in pain when heard Mikey squeal and pull on his hair a bit.

“Okay. Okay. Hold on, bud. Let me get you down.” Barry said, settling Mikey so that he was sitting on his arm. 

“It’s Daddy and Auntie Lisa!” Mikey said. 

“Thank God!” Barry heard a woman’s voice from behind him. 

He turned around ready to reprimand the woman for losing such a young child, but froze. Len was running to him and taking Michael from his hands and pulling the child into a bone crushing hug. 

“Daddy! This man helped me find you! You should give him a hug too.” Mikey said as he moved to hug Lisa.

Barry stood there watching their interaction in surprise. 

“You really don’t need-” Barry said before Barry was enveloped in a tight hug. 

“Thank you for helping my son, Barry.” Len said as he pulled away. 

“Son?!” Barry asked. 

Len looked stricken. 

“I- I mean. Of course you’d have a son. Someone your age would probably have a son, right,?” Barry rambled. 

Len smiled. That was the Barry he knew. “Barry, this is my son Michael. The person that I’ve been ignoring you for our last few dates.” 

“Why- why didn’t you tell me, Len. I would have understood.” Barry looked hurt. “Did- did you think I wouldn’t like him?” 

“Of- of course not Barry.” Len said. “It’s just. I like you, a lot. I couldn’t just ask you to be my boyfriend and have this sort of attachment in your life. I mean, you’re in your twenties. You should be out on the town, club hopping, getting drunk in bars. You shouldn’t be having to worry about the child of your lover.” 

Barry stayed quiet. All of Len’s actions made sense now. The constant phone checking probably meant that Michael was with a babysitter, and len wanted to know if he was fine. If he was worried that meant that Barry was his first real try at a relationship after having his son. Barry smiled at the sight of a wonderfully happy Michael jumping in his aunt’s arms behind Len.

He stared Len down before giving him a bright smile. “I don’t care.” 

Len looked at Barry with wide eyes. “Barry, are you sure?” 

“I. Don’t. Care. Len. You are so perfect. I don’t think I could find anyone else like you for me. You are it for me regardless of the age difference, and your son.” Barry said motioning to Michael. 

“You have a wonderful son. He’s so smart and happy. I’d be happy to have you and him in my life if you’d like me to be.” 

Len looked at Barry in surprise. “Barry. You have no idea how happy this makes me.” 

Barry smiled back before he moved forward and captured Len’s lips. He wrapped his arms around Len and cuffed them between Len’s shoulder blades. Len’s hands lightly trailed up Barry’s sides before Barry pulled away. 

“Auntie Lisa! Do I have two daddies now?” Mikey said jumping up and down in Lisa’s arms.


End file.
